The present invention relates to police batons and, more particularly, to a police baton including a restraining net which is normally hidden within the forward end of the baton and which may be projected therefrom to entangle and restrain a criminal suspect when necessary.
An example of a device used to entangle and stop a fleeing suspect may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,737 issued to Washington on Dec. 24, 1985. The Washington device is seen to resemble a rifle with diverging barrels at the distal end thereof and through which a pair of projectiles are propelled. The projectiles are connected to one another by a length of strong line which wraps around the legs of the suspect with the help of the projectiles thereby stopping the suspect in his tracks. While the Washington device may be effective at preventing a suspect from further flight, it fails to restrain the arms of the fugitive which would be helpful to the apprehending officer who is dealing with a hostile or resistant suspect. Furthermore, the Washington device cannot easily be carried by the officer and must be operated with both hands, one hand to pull the trigger and the other to hold and support the barrel.